


Rebuttal

by Fudgyokra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest, because...norice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway, in that 'subtle' way of his, requests a kiss from Iceland, who reminds him that they are brothers. Norway comes up with a rebuttal that's rather hard to argue against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuttal

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and bad, lmao. But I keep these old fics to look back on. :)

Iceland never expected he would be in the situation he was in in a million years.  _Never_ would he have foreseen his own brother pinning him to the kitchen wall, with his hands on Iceland's hips, and a would-be flirtatious smile on his face.

"Norway?" he gasped, watching as said Nordic's hands went from his hips to his wrists, pinning his hands above his head.

" _Onii-san,_ " Norway whispered in Iceland's ear, earning a slight shiver. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Iceland did his best to assemble his features to a neutral expression, just barely succeeding. "What sort of favor?"

Norway, with a completely straight face, replied with two simple words. "Kiss me."

" _What?_ " The word escaped Iceland's mouth before he'd really meant it to. "A-are you crazy?"

"Only for you, babe," Norway answered, the monotony in his tone befitting the placid expression he wore, but not the words he'd spoken.

Iceland very nearly cracked a smile. "But, we're  _brothers,_ " he reminded him lightly, sounding more matter-of-fact than incredulous.

"So?"

"' _So_ '? It's just...wrong."

"America and Canada do it," said the elder Nordic airily. "Germany and Prussia do it, and Veneziano and Romano do it. What is your point?"

Iceland blinked. "Well," he started, a rare blush tainting his cheeks, "how can I refuse a rebuttal like that?" Gingerly, he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Norway's.

"You can do better than  _that,_ " the latter protested.

Iceland tugged his hands free and rolled his eyes before repeating the action, pressing harder and even nipping Norway's bottom lip.

Pleased with his brother's skill, Norway opened his mouth to allow him inside, and, despite the aforementioned skill Iceland possessed, Norway easily beat the other in a battle of tongues. Eventually they split, and Iceland, through soft pants, grabbed Norway's wrist and began dragging him towards their bedroom.

"O-onii-san..." Norway was lightly taken aback, though it didn't show.

The younger nation smiled, but his brother couldn't see it until he was pushed backward onto the bed, and the former clambered on top of him. "America and Canada do it," Iceland stated, his soft smile echoing his faux-innocence as he used Norway's earlier rebuttal against him. "Germany and Prussia do it, too. And Veneziano and Romano."

Norway sighed in defeat, looking up at his brother with a twinkle in his eye. "How can I refuse a rebuttal like that?"


End file.
